Pieces of a Phantom soul
by RFT
Summary: For Lauren! Just some good old Phantom poetry i wove together with reflections and snippits of conversation etc. from the only couple that matters: Erik and Christine! blatant ec pairingStoryline follows ALW musical film, may have bits of Kay and Leroux
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces of a Phantom soul…..**

**Hi everybody – I'm new at all this, so do be kind. The publication of my nonsense is dedicated entirely to Lauren/ eriksangel527. I LOVE YOU, GIRL!**

**The following are scraps of poetry I composed either especially in conjunction with the film/musical/novel "The Phantom of the Opera", or are works I found to be thematically linked to the Phantom following their completion. They have been integrated with moments of reflection in the form of the characters Erik and Christine.**

**Chapter 1: A welcome homecoming (Christine)**

Little Lotte felt a sudden surge of hope… perhaps the years of loneliness would end this night – perhaps her angel would come at last, and she would be one with the heavens; together again with dear Papa…

"Innocence is both fleeting and everlasting

It is at once yearned for and scorned

It is a noble heart and a "feeble" mind

Its' nature is a paradox – its' attitude thought simple

It is everything that defines me, yet it is not who I am…."

A voice – indeed, so pure it seemed to speak of hope itself… the sweet subtlety of an age-old lullaby, laced with emotions both foreign and familiar, comforting and enticing. It was music made to lull one to some better place, some fantastical place.

"Sing again

lay me softly to sleep

I'll roam mountains wide and valleys deep

Weave your magic for I shan't peep

Sing again

Lay me softly to sleep"

As sleep surely came upon her – doe-like eyes half closed in blissful rapture, a radiant smile across her porcelain face – Christine sensed a silent tremor in the angel's instrument, a moment of hesitation that almost broke the mist of magic surrounding her hazy mind…. Too tired and too content to think upon its implications, the innocent succumbed to slumber


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces of a Phantom soul…..**

**Howdy-do there Pahntom phans! Here's chap 2; special thanks to Lauren for being my first and only reviewer so far (sob/smile). **

**Guys, I just LOVE reviews – and I'm most generous to those who oblige, as not only do you receive cookies and cake but an Erik plushie in whatever mode you fancy (eg. Loz has his Red Death figure) …. So how bout it! R and R! **

**I must explain a little chronological error on my part on Chap 1 that has been bugging me insistently; where the line reads **"perhaps the years of loneliness would end this night" ** - well, that doesn't gell at all! What was I thinking? Do accept from here on in – "years" as being "months". Yes, much better. **

**Discalimer: I didn't do this before, and the formalities must be adhered to. Ahem. With Erik as my witness (he's currently laughing at my Gerik poster and muttering something about "unarmed pompous fools" - he doesn't like that Gerik weilds no Punjab, it seems-) I can sadly admit that I own none of this fabulous phantom material, it being the rightful property of Missers Leroux, Kay, and Lloyd Webber……. But one day…… (shakes fist)**

**Chapter 2: Placement of Wings (Erik) **

"I think I see….

light

Beauty beaming in dark depths

Too soon it vanishes

and still I never cease looking…"

She was but a child and I knew her better than I knew myself. My years of torment could be read in one sweep of her soft brown eyes. It intrigued me.

A wiser man would have let it be. But I have never been considered worthy of man's law, and indeed if given the choice I would not seek to follow them. I was a monster confined to the darkest depths of hell – a scab on some treacherous underbelly – and yet I saw fit to answer her call for an angel.

"The sweetest song; short notes and words

Long forgotten and seldom heard

Which build and frame one's inner self

only to be forced upon a shelf"

Christine. Such syllables I spoke with fluid ease, and yet they were as precious to me as a most difficult note finally perfected. Here – here, within this fragile wisp of a young girl, was a soul which spoke to my own.

"Why envy me – the broken bird?

Searching for gifts

You already posses…."

Somehow the loss of her father had carried with it the loss of her spirit. An Angel of Music – he had promised. It seems I was doomed to deny her nothing……


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces of a Phantom Soul …..**

**Righto! I've finally finally FINALLY updated! Thanks as always to my dear Loz (erik'sangel527) for her encouragement and trust (this is like an Oscar speech!) and to Rhythmrains for being my only other reviewer so far…. Sob! **

**Right; here's chap 3. I've decided for no logical reason that Chris' chaps shall be delivered in 3rd person and Erik's in 1st. Why? Coz I'm the author and I say so! Gosh! Timeline note: I'm working off a more Leroux-based notion of Chris' age and subsequent travels; so for my tale she's currently about 12/13 and has been at the Populaire for about 5 months. I like the idea of her having had longer to spend with her father (and Raoul) before his death, as it builds a stronger need when he passes away (not that a young child doesn't mourn also, but the type of grief is a little different, if you get me.) Enough rambling! **

Chapter 3: Father's faith 

"Do I sing such songs as to mirror my life,

Or is life only lived in the songs that I sing?"

The demands of an angel; indeed they were as filled with the promise of a heavenly triumph and as tainted with threat of eternal damnation as any fable or psalm she had read as a child. In the moments of hardship, the hero would meet his challenges through the renewing power of faith and – though the quiet Christine was no martyr – she vowed to do the same.

Papa had promised and Papa had sent her angel and she would serve him with every remaining fragment of her fractured soul….

"Lyrics to give you purpose

Notes to set you on your course

A melody to move your aching feet

And a voice to guide you safely home…."

**That's all for now folks; I like short chaps it seems – I'm sorry! I shall endeavour to build up more lengthy contributions. Do R&R, for I give cookies and milk, rather like Santa! … no wait……. Yeh, R&R! **


End file.
